If $x \bigtriangledown y = 4x+y$ and $x \barwedge y = (6-x)(y)$, find $(3 \bigtriangledown 6) \barwedge 2$.
First, find $3 \bigtriangledown 6$ $ 3 \bigtriangledown 6 = (4)(3)+6$ $ \hphantom{3 \bigtriangledown 6} = 18$ Now, find $18 \barwedge 2$ $ 18 \barwedge 2 = (6-18)(2)$ $ \hphantom{18 \barwedge 2} = -24$.